Prior art food products, particularly snack products, are packaged in a wide variety of containers, including cans, bags, boxes and so forth. Generally, each of these containers shares a common attribute in that the food product contained therein is dispensed from the top of the container. This attribute generally precludes the ability to combine food products such that they may be conveniently dispensed from a single container and eaten together.
One of the attempts to package multiple ready-to-eat products in a single container is a lunch or snack kit that has various food products, such as crackers, meats, cheeses or spreads. Generally, each of these packages is intended for a single use because the packages are not re-sealable. The food products generally require two hands to eat (e.g., to put the cheese or meat on a cracker) and therefore require a flat surface or other stable support for them to be consumed conveniently. Each package is generally disposed of after the single use, even if the consumer has not eaten all of the food products contained in the package, thereby possibly wasting food and some of the consumer's money.
Another example of a multiple food product container is a tray containing chips and dip. This type of container generally has the same problems as the lunch kits discussed above. This container also is intended as a single use food dispenser. Both of the food products are accessed from the top of the tray, and once the container is opened, if all the chips are not consumed in a single sitting, there is no convenient mechanism for resealing and saving the chips for a future snack or meal. The same problem may also apply to the dip; once the dip container is opened, the dip is generally consumed in a single sitting because the dip container may not be re-sealable. In addition, the chips and dip may be subject to spillage if the consumer attempts to hold the tray with one hand and eat with the other, because a tray typically is a difficult type of container to hold in one hand relative to other types of containers such as canisters. Therefore a flat surface or other stable support is generally used to support the tray while consuming the food products contained in the tray.
In summary, there are several disadvantages to prior art food containers. For single-food-product containers that provide top access to the contents, such as a bag of potato chips, a consumer typically reaches into the bag and gets oils or seasonings or the like on the consumer's hand. This requires extra care by the consumer to not spread the oils and the like to the local surroundings, and generally requires some type of cleanup afterward.
As for canister type single product containers, in which the consumer generally tips the canister to dispense product into the consumer's hand, there is generally a tendency for excess salt, spices, food product fragments, and other undesirable debris to spill out, along with the desired food product. The consumer is then faced with the options of consuming the debris or of disposing of it in some way.
With respect to multiple-food-product containers, such containers in prior art generally are intended for a single use only, and the food products are packaged in a one-size-fits-all portion size. Generally, if a consumer does not want to eat the entire portion, the consumer either throws the remainder away, or eats more than intended so as not to waste food or money. In addition, prior art containers generally do not provide any options for re-sealing so that excess food may be consumed at a later time, or transported easily without the risk of spillage or contamination.
Furthermore, prior art multiple-food-product containers generally require some type of stationary or stable surface to enable the user to conveniently consume the food products. Prior art containers therefore are not conducive to dispensing multiple food products for consumption while walking or during other activities where a stable surface is not readily available.